The best christmas
by playing.you
Summary: ( MattxMello) Four years have passed since Mello mysteriously left Wammys, and left Matt. But what will happen when he returns just a few days before christmas, badly injured to look for Matt again? So much fluff


A cold december night, just a few days before christmas, The children at Wammys House got a very unsuspected surprise.

Mello stumbled thru london, wearing nothing but his leather pants and his favorite T-shirt, cloth shoes and a big bag hanging over his shoulder. The thick, fluffy, very cold snowflakes were making it hard to breathe. His lungs wheezed and burned and hurt so bad with every in and exhale. Mello knew the semi fresh burns on his body and the blood meant to heal them had frozen, just like the tears and snow on his face. Mello coughed and fell to his knees, which hurt so much he was convinced he was going to die right there and then. His legs couldn'r move anymore. He tried but his body refused to respond. "Matt " He wasn't sure if he whispered it or if he just thought it. " Help me matt!" he closed his eyes. He wanted to cry but nothing happened. His body didn't have the capacity to cry anymore. He could physically feel his body shutting down now. He looked at his legs, burried in the deep snow.

How beautiful snow was. Like Matt's skin. What he woundn't give to see his hands touch Matts skin instead of seeing them plunge into the devilish snow, desperatly trying to keep his shaking body up.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to stay contious for much longer. But he was so close…..

" ARE YOU OKAY OUT THERE?! "

A little childs voice called out. Somewhere Mello could see a light.

A matchstick maybe?

No, that was just wishfull thinking.

" Matt " he whispered before he colapsed into the pretty snow.

Mello slowly opened his eyes. Or his eye. His right eye was covered by something. He very slowly reached up and touched.. a bandage. Someone had taken care of his frozen burns at some point inbetween passing out and waking up.

" He is waking up " Said a small child somewhere.

Mello noticed now that he was breating. It still hurt, but it didn't feel like it was freezing his insides anymore. He coughed a bit and flinched. That hurt a lot. The fire next to him was both a blessing and a pain. It warmed his entire body but it made his burns tingle. Burns that covered a part of his face, neck, shoulder, back and hip.

" Sir? How are you feeling? "

Mello slowly turned his head to see at least twenty children looking at him.

" Where am i?" he whispered weakly.

" You are at Wammys house. In london. "

" Wammys. You're Wammys kids? " He asked, and the children nodded. These chidren did not look like Wammys kids though. They had rosy cheeks, clean clothes, they wern't bone thin and some even had bows in their hair.

Something had changed around here.

But it didn't matter. He had made it all the way to Wammys. To Matchstick. He tried to get himself together and scanned the children to find Matt. But he wasn't there. Not a single redhead in sight.

" Where is Matt? " He asked weakly out to the group.

The children looked at each other, apperantly surprised.

" Matt Jeevas? " one of the little girls asked carefully.

" Yeah. Matt Jeevas. Where is he? "

A small, blonde girl with a bright pink bow in her hair crawled up to mellos side. " Matt went out a little while ago to get more tissues. A few of the other kids got a cold when we were playing outside and if we blow our noses in toiletpaper it hurts our noses."

" He went out in the blizzard? "

" It wasn't so bad when he left. "

" But he is comming back, right? "

" Yeah, he should be back in about twenty minutes. How do you know him? "

Mello smiled and relaxed. Matt wasn't far away.

" I was a Wammys kid too. And so was Matt. And we shared a room for many years. "

The children mumbled.

" Are you the one who eats chocolate? " Another child suddenly asked.

Mello raised an eyebrow but smiled a bit. " Yeah. I assume that would be me." Matt had told people about him, without giving away his name. Matt had cared enough to keep his identity sealed, which warmed his heart. Just like a Matchstick would. But the reaction was not what he expected. Their expressions hardened and he didn't feel they were as friendly anymore.

" How could you just leave him? " One of the boys asked.

Mello looked at him, heartbroken. " I…. How did you...? "

" Matt told us. He told us how much he loved you and how close you two were, and one night you were just gone and he never knew what happened. He didn't even know if you were alive! "

The children seemed very upsett now.

" He almost died! " one of the girls shreiked. " Thats your fault!"

Mellos mind could barely even process that thought. Matchstick dead? No it was too painfull to even picture.

" What do you mean? " He choked out.

" He hurt his arms and refused to eat and smoked icky cigarettes! He cried all day for months! If he had died all of us would propably had as well! "

"Guys stop! Stop it, this is another person Matt loves, so we cant be mean to him! "

Tears were treaming down mellos face once again. Matty. His beautiful Matchstick had turned to hurt himself. No. He could never ever forgive himself. He closed his eyes and pictured his little Matchstick in their room, refusing what little food he was offered, or sitting in their window with a packet of cigarettes. Or taking a kni- NO no no it was too much! He cried and cried and clenched his T-shi-

" Where is my shirt? " He asked desperatly. A wet t-shirt was put in his hand and mello emidiatly held it to his chest. The shirt he had worn when he was taken away from his life. Matts shirt. He had slept in Matts shirt in matts arms in matts bed and everything had been perfect.

If only he hadn't gotten out of bed…

" Where is Roger? " he whispered. He was going to stragle that bastard for letting matt be harmed.

Silence.

" Roger is dead. "

Oh. never mind then.

" Good. " Mello said. And to his utter surprise, the children seemed to agreed.

" But… who is running Wammys then? "

The children looked at each other and then at mello as if he was stupid. " Matt of course. "

" Matt runs Wammys? "

" Yeah. Roger died in a car crash and Wammys was automatically transfered to Matt. "

" We were so scared that Matt would take all the money and run away from wammys but he didn't "

" He took care of us and made us happy "

" He ordered pizza for all of us!"

" And fizzy drinks! "

" He fixed the heater! "

Mello grinned more and more as he listened to all the things matt had done for the kids to make their lifes better. His matchstick had truly lit hope in these kids.

" He lets us wish for things every other weak like sweets or these bows or new toys or games. Turns out Roger took a lot of the money for himself that was meant for us so matt made sure to give it back to us. At christmas, he takes us to places. He took us to an amusementpark, and the movies and..." The children seemed at ease when they talked about Matt. They seemed happy.

A door opened and closed and Mellos heard a low cough. And then the most gorgeous voice in the world shouted. " Im back! "

" MATT! YOU CAN NEVER GUESS WHO IS HERE!" They all shouted similar things and got up and ran towards where mello assumed matt had apeared.

Matt hurried back home. Fuck why did it have to start snowing so bad all of a sudden? Couldn't the world have waited like ten minutes? His goggles were wet with melted snowflakes but at least they kept the sight somewhat clear. He had two big bags in each hand filled with tissues and some nose spray so the kids would finally be able to sleep properly and some more milk and other things they all needed. Though Matt wasn't sure if the milk was still liquid in this freezing weather. He could finally see Wammys house down the street. Someone had lit a fire. That wasn't safe! How could they do that by themselfs? They could have turned the heater up! Urgh, kids!

But he smiled to himself. He and.. and Marshmello would also get up to things. And Roger propably said the exact same thing about them.

Oh mello… where in the world could you be?

Matt very carefully went up the icy steps and opened the door and hurried inside as fast as he could. He put the bags down and shouted. " Im back! "

And he was quite suprpised when most of the kids came charging at him, shouting about… he wasn't sure what. He smiled and got down on his knee. They didn't seemed scared, se he didn't assume any threat.

" Okay, okay, calm down everyone. Im here, what are y'all on about? "

" He is Blonde! "

" The one who eats chocolate!"

" He colapsed in the snow! "

Matt looked at them and removed his goggles. " Is there someone here? " He asked, confused.

" Yes! "

" Your room mate!"

" The one who dissapeared!"

Matts heart did this strange turn like it didn't really know what to do. Mello. Mello was here? Was that even possible? It didn't seem possible but… The children began tugging on his hands and told him to come along so he just sort of.. did.

And his heart melted into a little lump as he saw a person laying on the floor in fromt of the fire, wraped in bandages and with a gold-blond mess of hair on his head. The little lump of heart began to beat hard as he slowly got closer. The person turned their head and, with a single, dark blue eye, made eyecontact, they stopped being just a person and became Mello. Older, his hair was longer, his face more mature but Mello none the less.

Matt let out a little noise and rushed up to his side. " M…. Mells? " He whispered and took his hand without thinking about being angry. Not just yet. Mello was here. Mello gave the most gorgeous smile and whispered. " Hi Matchstick. " Before he closed his eyes and he looked at peace. First, Matt panicked, thinking he had died, but he very son realised he had fallen asleep.

" You absoulute idiot.." Matt whispered and moved to lay mellos head in his lap. He ran his hand over mellos beautiful hair and stroking his cheek.

"Tell me what happened. n-Not all at once! Just, calmly. "

" He colapsed outside, he was only wearing those clothes and the T-shirt he is holding in his hand."

" We knew he would be cold so we turned the heat up a lot but we knew it would be better to light a fire so we did. "

" We helped to carry him inside and we could see he had these wounds on his face and on his arm"

" We took of his shirt so it wouldn't get stuck in his scar things. "

" But when he got warmer they started to bleed so we tried to wrap bandages around them."

Matt nodded and stroke his cheek carefully. " I am very proud of all of you. Go get yourself a snack in the kitchen. " The kids grinned and ran of. Matt went back to stroking his hair and cheek and shoulder. " You mororn. What happened to you? " he whispered and took his hand. His hand was.. smaler than Matts. And softer. And paler.

Precious.

He brought his hand up to his lips and kissed his fingers lovingly.

Mello slowly opened his eye and looked up at matt. Matt looked back and lovingly stroke his cheek. And they both teared up. Matt helped mello sit up and they hugged. Carefully, but as tightly as possibly.

" You complete moron… you idiot… "

Very soon turned into

" Im so happy that you are alive…. I missed you so much… "

They sobbed together for a long time before Mello was able to speak.

" Im so sorry matty…. I never wanted to leave... i tried to write to you but they made it so so hard.. they took me matty and i tried so hard to get away but.. "

" Shh-sh- sh- sh- sh~ Mello its okay now.. its okay you are back.. you are here… you are safe now, im here. And you kids stop listening and go to your rooms. "

They heard giggles and small feet running up the stairs.

Matt chuckled and tilted mellos head up. " We obviously need to talk. You wanna go to my room? Can you walk? "

Mello nodded. " Yeah, Maybe.. i could use a little help. "

Matt got up on his knees. " okay, you need to show me where i can touch without hurting you so i can pick you up." Mello gave a shy smile. " Under my knees are just fine, and under my arms too so you could carry me like that. "

Mello leaned on his love and closed his eyes. Matt had gotten strong. He had just picked him right up and carried him away. He wasn't paying much attention on where they were going until they entered a corridor he knew way too well.

" Rogers office? " Mello said questioning and looked up at Matt, who smirked.

" No, my office. " Matt responded and opened the door.

Mello smiled when he saw that matt had changed just about everything in there. The walls were now royal red instead of worn out mint green, the desk, hard to say if it was the same. All suplies had been switched, because rogers pencils had not been so colourfull and decorated with pretty patterns. The soggy chair had been replaced by one that looked very comfortable. All books had been switched for new ones ( And some comic books). There were two pinboards over Matts desk. One was filled with what Mello assumed were offical papers. Bills and a calander, and stuff like that. The other was filled with drawings. Kids drawings. Drawings of Matt fixing something Mello assumed to be a heater, Matt hugging the kids, Matt going shopping and a few letters writen to Matt with coloured pens.

" I like it. " Mello mumbled and smiled. " So did you clean it all out yourself? "

Matt shook his head. " Nah, the kids were glad to help. Everyone wanted to find something scandalous about Roger. "

Matt opened the door at the back of the office, that was now Matts bedroom.

And it made Mello grin. Matt had clearly made this space his own. There were comic books and games in the bookshelfs, together with his consoles. The walls were black with white lines randomly drawn over them. There was another door. Mello guessed that was his personal bathroom. Matt had a big bed filled with pillows in shape of different video game objects, but was bedded with a simple black cover. He had a pile of blankets next to his pillows, and a simple black nightstand next to the bed. Deadpools face looked up from his floor in the form of a rug, and there was a huge black beanbag with a floor lamp next to it in the free corner.

" This was a room i insisted on cleaning out myself tho. I felt like there were things in here that those kids did not need to see. "

Mello was delighted when Matt gently laid him down on his own bed. He felt honored somehow. Like he had been granted something. And he had. Just like when they were little, Matt had laid him down in his bed and loved him unconditionally, even tho Mello had hurt him so bad.

" Like what? " Mello asked, looking up at Matt and running fingers over the soft blankets next to him. They felt more comfy than anything the maffia had provided for him for the four years he had been missing out on his life.

" Like magazines with vaginas in them"

Mello laughed. Matt said the word 'vaginas' like a bad word. A sweare word or something really dirty.

" You are so gay Matt. " Mello chuckled and stroke his cheek lovingly. Matt grinned back down at him and nodded.

" Yeah. I wasn't a hundred percent sure when we were young but now i am. Im so gay. "

" Im so proud of you for finding yourself. " Mello said softly and ran his thumb over his cheekbone. But it only seemed to make Matt upsett. He teared up and clenched his eyes shut.

" What happeed that night Melsie? Why wern't you here the night i found out so i could cry to you instead of by myself? " Matt sobbed and cuddled into Mellos hand.

" You need to tell me. I have to know."

Mello tried to pull him closer. " I will. I will tell you everything. Every single detail. " He promised and started crying too.

Matt crawled into bed and burried his face in Mellos unharmed shoulder and cried. He cried and cried and for once it felt good. It felt like healing rather than tearing his insides apart. He was finally healing the biggest wound in his heart.

Mello tangled his fingers in Matts hair, and that was all he could do without sevearly hurting himself. Matt took deep breaths and put his hand on Mellos stomach.

" Just know, that i love you. I still love you more than life itself and i never stopped loving you and never stopped missing you. I. Love. You. Mihael and i always will "

Mello cried and took matts hand and kept it on his stomach. " I love you too! " Mello cried. He was unable to say such beautiful things right now. He was just too emotional to put beautiful words together. But it seemed to be enough for Matt, because Matt pressed his amazingly soft lips to the exposed part of his forehead. It always had calmed him when they were younger and Mello was gratefull that it still did. That meant that they hadn't lost that connection with each other.

" Tell me " Matt whispered and locked his fingers with mellos.

" That night was.. just.. i remember that we were… you know? We… were experimenting with each other. And it felt so good. And i put on your shirt and fell asleep in your arms in your bed and everything felt perfect. So perfect and i loved you so fucking much. And i would never leave you by my own will. I woke up in the middle of the night because i had to pee really bad. I kissed you and told you i would be right back and you mumbled something and i kissed you again and you smiled. I got up carefully and snuck out of the room and went to the bathroom, expecting to be asleep in your arms within two minutes. But.. when i exited the bathroom Roger grabbed my arm and told me to come with him. I assumed that i was in trouble because he heard us moaning or something. But there were two large men waiting for me..." He started sobbing again and clenched Matts hand.

" Shh-sh-sh-sh~ " Matt gently soothed him and stroke his hand and kissed his forehead. " Deep breaths Melsie. Its okay, you are doing great… im so thankfull for you telling me this. I have been wondering for four years.."

Mello nodded best he could and took a deep breath. " They told me that i had a job.. with the American maffia. Roger said that someone had recognised my genius and recuired my help. They said i was gonna go to america. I said i would if you wanted to come with me and we would both get paid a lot. But they… they laughed and Roger went upstairs. I dont know how but he came down with a bag of everything i owned and my clothes and they tried to carry me out of the door but i screamed. I screamed as loudly as i possibly could. I screamed your name and i screamed for help. But they, they drugged be with something on a cloth and when i woke up, i was already on a plane… "

Matt clenched his teeth and gently tried his best to hug him without hurting him. " Im so sorry that i didn't hear you… i would never have allowed them to take you..."

" I know that. I know you wouldn't. I know that for a fact, dont think i dont. "

They laid with each other in silence, calming down and just apprechiating each others company.

" How did you get hurt this badly? And how did you escape? "

Mello touched the bandages and sighed. " I planned it for years. I saved up, very slowly, like a dollar at a time to buy a plane ticket. And i finally finally did got enough. Long story short… i blew up the maffia headquorters. "

" When you were _inside? "_

" I wasn't inside.. just close enough for the controller to reach..." Mello mumbled.

" Idiot… " Matt mumbbled back and stroke his hand.

" Lovely, brave, beautiful idiot. "

" Thats fair… " mello mumbled softly. " But, i got back. Im here. A bit damaged but im alive at least. And i finally have my life back. I finally have you back. "

" Yes you do. " Matt whispered and carefully kissed him.

Mellos was swept of his feet. All the gross dirt that had been coverering his thoughts and his feelings were violantly blown away and burned to ashes with Matts kiss. It was the most wonderfull feeling Mello had felt in four years and it once again brought him to tears. There was more silence, but mello didn't mind. Not even a little. It was the most beautiful silence he had ever heard.

Matt finally broke it tho.

" Okay… Melsie, i love you. I fucking love you, so this is what needs to happen. Im gonna go get the bag that you brought. Im gonna get a first aid kit, and then im gonna put the kids to bed. Then im gonna clean you up, clean your wounds, change your bandages, get you some nice, fresh pyjamas, and im gonna get you something to eat. When thats all done i hope i can get you to sleep. We can get back on track again Mells. We can be happy together again. And we dont need to sneak about it any longer. "

Mello smiled lovingly and stroke his cheek. " Am i worth that? "

" You are worth that times a million. " matt kissed him again.

" Then i would love that plan. I truly am gratefull. " they kissed again. And again. They kissed over and over and held hands tightly. It was so innocent, yet so desperate.

When Matt left, Mello looked around the room. It was actually very cozy. Mello loved it. Mostly because it felt so Matt. It felt home. Mello closed his eyes. Yeah, he was exausted. He had gone thru a lot today, but it had all been worth it. Completley worth it. He opened his eyes when he heard the door open and matt came in with his bag and the T-shirt he had been wearing. Additionally, he was carrying some sort of small tub with bottles and a small, white box in it.

Matt set it all down.

" Is it okay if i sort your bag out? "

" Yeah, of course. " Mello smiled and watched him.

" Okay, lets see what we got here… a gun…. Right… and a hoodie covered in blood. Fantastic. And empty chocolate wrapers. And a leather vest and a necklace and… a whole bunch of letters. And.. more wrapers. Why did you bother draging this along when you were seconds away from freezing to death? "

" Those letters were all the letters i tried to write to you when they held me over there… i wanted to prove that i tried writing. I tried calling i tried everything to contact you. I didn't forget about you either."

Matt smiled lovingly at the letters and put them on his nightstand.

" Do you want me to wash or thro- "

" Burn it. Just… i never want to see it again. Throw away the whole bag. "

" Right. " Matt put the bag outside the door in the office and closed the door again. He walked up to mello and kissed his forehead. " Im first gonna take of the bandages and treat your burns properly. Then im gonna wash your hair for you. And then im gonna very carefully wash your body, and let your burns breathe a bit. Thats important for them to heal. And then im gonna dress you and get you snuggled up in pyamas and in my bed. Is that okay? "

Mello nodded carefully.

" Yeah thats fine. "

Matt smiled lovingly and sat down at his bedside. He very very carefully started undoing the bandages, preparing for the worst. Wise decission. Mellos skin was just obliterated. Matt swallowed, flinching at how it must hurt.

" Is it that bad? " Mello asked quietly. Matt realised how he had to feel about himself and kissed him lovingly.

" My beautiful Melsie. "

Mello teared up again but managed to keep calm. It hurt to be upsett. He didn't want to cry anymore. He wanted to live happy with his matchstick from now on.

Cleaning the wounds was an excrutiating process. He knew matt was only doing what he had to, and was extremly carefull, it hurt so fucking bad!

" Okay, Melsie its done. Its all done. You did amazing. " He kissed his hand over and over, trying to sooth him. Mello breathed out in relief and relaxed into the bed. He felt Matt kiss his hand and his forehead and whispering loving words to him and it did make him feel better. But it still hurt. He felt cold, and aparently matt noticed because his intact skin was covered by the softest blanket mello could remember ever touching his body.

" Im going to prepare the bathroom for you Melsie. " He said softly and Mello felt him leave his side and heard him open the door. He just laid there. He felt twice as exausted now, but knew he had to stay awake for just… a bit… longer…

and he was out.

Next thing Mello knew, he was laying naked in a tub with his head being massaged in warm water. He sighed in content and smiled. " That feels nice..." He mumbled before Matts hands and the warm water put him back to sleep.

About an hour later, Mello was woken up by forehead kisses and soft words asking him to wake up. Mello smiled and slowly opened his eyes just to find that his right eye had once again been covered with bandages. He also realised he was wearing comfy underwear and a long sleeved pyjamas top with matching bottoms decorated with the batman logo. He felt a delicious smell and turned his head to see Matt holding a bowl with some kind of soup in his hands and a big glass of milk by his nightstand. He reached out weakly and touched Matts cheek. Matt smiled lovingly and stroke Mellos semi-damp hair.

" Im gonna help you sit up against the pillows, okay? "

" Okay darling. " He whispered and let his hand fall. But Matt didn't. He caught it and gently placed it on his stomach.

" Carefull Melsie. "

" Im not made of glass, Matchstick. " He said and watched Matts eyes fill up with emotions.

" Its been so long since i heard that nickname..." he whispered as his voice wouldn't carry his words.

" Your Marshmello wants a hug right now "

" oh my god" matt sobbed and wraper his arms around mellos waist and hugged him gently.

Those nicknames brought back so many memories. Loving whispers in the dark, moans in the night, so many cuddles under the stars on the roofs of Wammys House. He helped Mello sit up and hugged him. He had to adjust his grip so he wouldn't hurt the one true love of his life. But them managed to hug each other and silently sobbed a bit.

" I sang to you on your birthday " Matt whispered and rubbed his back lovingly.

" I whispered goodnight to you every single night. "

" I always tried to do something outrageous enough to make the news just so i could reach out to you "

" I moaned your name every time i came "

" I told you i loved you every single time i would go to sleep."

" I have slept with a matchbox in my hand for the past four years. "

" it wasn't right for them to tear you away like that… it wasn't fair… we didn't deserve that..."

" I jus wish i could have held it that night… they would never had been able to take me from your arms… "

Matt shook his head and stroke mellos hair lovingly.

" Its okay now.. we are together again. We are finally finally together after so long… "

They sat like that until Matt realised his soup would go cold and insisted that food came before cuddeling, no matter how much he wanted it. Mello loved Matts cooking so much. Maybe it was because he was possibly starving but it tasted and it felt so wonderfull and he never wanted anyone else to ever cook for him. Matt grinned and stroke his cheek.

" was it good? "

" Oh my god, i have never tasted anything that good. " Mello moaned and chuckled and leaned back against the pillows.

Matt smiled lovingly and kissed his forehead.

" Falling asleep wont be a problem i guess? "

" I want you to join me. "

" I would love that. " Matt said lovingly and stood up. He quickly took his pants of and was just about to do the same with his shirt when Mello stopped him.

" Wait. Can i sleep in your shirt? "

" What? You dont wanna sleep in super cool batman pyjamas? "

Mello chuckled and shook his head carefully.

" No. I have slept in your shirt for four years, and thats what i want to do. Also, i get really hot when i sleep so thats truly how i would feel the most comfortable. Could i please? "

" Of course! No, yeah, of course… " Matt took his shirt of and helped take of the pyjamas top and bottoms of and carefully dressed him in his T-shirt. He instead put on the bottoms and crawled into bed. Mello ran his hand over Matts lower arm and closed his eyes.

" We both got a little roughed up, huh? "

Mello nodded carefully and looked up at him.

" I would really like to go to sleep now Matty. " he said quietly and put his hand on Matts chest.

" How would you like to sleep? " Matt asked gently and ran his hand thru Mellos pretty hair.

" i dont know " He whispered helplessly. He wanted to rely on Matt now. He wanted Matt to make everything perfect and take care of him. That was selfish but thats what he wanted the most in the whole world right now. And Matt stepped up of course.

" Okay, uhm… then okay what about if i lay on my back, and then you can lay on your left and put your head right here on my chest and my arm can go under your neck and i keep my hand on your back. Does that sound good? "

Mello smiled and closed his eyes. " That sounds really nice. I would love that. "

Matt gently helped him lay comfortably and slid his arm in under his neck and Mello seattled his head on Matts chest. Matt rubbed his back softly and kissed his head carefully and felt his warm hand seattle on his chest. He smiled and placed his hand flat on his loves back.

" Sweet dreams Marshmello " He whispered.

" Good night Matchstick. " Mello whsipered back and emidiatly fell asleep.

Matt closed his eyes and ran his hand over Mellos back. He fianlly knew. For the first time in four years he didn't have togo to sleep wondering if the love of his life was alive, or happy or safe or struggeling to knock on his door because he was dying. He finally could close his eyes knowing that he was alive, happy and safe, and right in his arm where he belonged. He got to actually tell him goodnight and get a response and he could feel his warmth and he could even feel his heart beat. He could finally be at peace.

A year passed. It was a few days before christmas and it was time to put up the christmas tree at Wammys House. Matt sat with a big swaeter in a comfy armchair by the fire with Mello in his lap. Mellos hair had grown out properly again and his skin had healed up into scars which Matt kissed every night for a whole year and whispered how glad he was that Mello was with him which made Mellos selfesteem shoot up thru the roof and grin until he fell asleep. Mello rested his head in Matts neck in his own big christmas sweater and in Matts arms, with a chocolate bar in his hand. They watched as all the kids decorated the christmas tree together. Matt ran his thumb over the back of Mellos hand and rested his head on his now healed shoulder.

" You did an amazing job Matchstick. When we grew up… this wouldn't have been possible. "

Matt smiled and kissed his shoulder.

" That was my motivation for fixing this place. For them. So they wouldn't have to be as broken as we are. "

Mello smiled and turned his head and burried his face in Matts hair.

" But we can build a good life together anyways. A little rough maybe, but i know we can be happy."

Matt grinned and tilted his head up and kissed mello lovingly. He giggled when he heard exclamations of " Eww!" and " Blegh! " and " Gross!"

They laughed agaisnt each others lips and shared an eskimo-kiss.

The first time Mello had heard the kids react that way, he had been hurt. He thought Matt was fostering homophobic kids. But the kids had all hugged him and told them as it was. They were super happy that he was Matts true love but kissing was just gross and it gave you cooties.

Since then, the kids had grown just as attatched to Mello, and Matt loved that. All those times Mello had read them stories by the fire and helped solve their conflicts and nursed them when they were sick. Mello was amazing with the kids and Matt always made sure to tell him that. Matt would in fact constantly compliment Mello. In every other sentence he made sure to express his love for the blonde, simply because he loved the pretty smile that spread on mellos face.

Matt kissed Mellos nose and looked at the kids. " How many more things can y'all fit on that poor tree? " he chuckled and smiled lovingly at them.

" We dont have that many things left, promise. " they shouted back.

Mello played with Matts hair softly and hummed quietly. Matt smiled and closed his eyes and leaned his head back, relaxing from the loving touches. Mello smiled softly and stroke his hair slowly and lovingly, Matt had taken such amazing care of those kids, and the last year, great care of Mello as well. And Mello had in return, just like all those kids, given matt so much love back. He made sure to take care of him back. Just in slightly different ways. Back rubbs, cuddles, cooking for him, massages, sweet words and much more. Matt had given him all those things back and much more. He had given him a home. A bed and loving arms to sleep in. A purpose in life.

Needless to say, they were very lucky to have each other.

Mello kissed him again, simply because he couldn't keep away. " I love you " He murmured and grinned.

" Love you too Melsie. " he mumbled and held him tighter.

Mello felt a tap on his shoulder and looked at one of the twins. A little girl with blonde hair with a bow in her hair.

" Yes sarah? " he smiled softly. Sarah held the christmas out to Mello and smiled shyly.

" We want you to put the star on top. "

Mello took it and put his hand over his mouth. He looked at the little girl with both tears and love in his eyes.

Matt smiled lovingly and rubbed Mellos back lovingly.

" Go on babe, they want you to do it. "

Mello nodded and sobbed quietly. He was truly moved and he really felt honored to put the star on their christmas tree. Matt helped him stand up and kissed his cheek.

" You can sit on my shoulders and put it on for us, yeah? " Matt said softly.

" Yeah " Mello smiled and whiped his tears as the kids beamed at him.

Matt got down on his knees and Mello sat on his shoulders. Matt held his legs and slowly stood up and heard Mello giggle and it just warmed his heart. He walked up to the tree and rubbed mellos leg. Mello put the star on top of the tree and everyone grinned. This christmas was going to be perfect.

As Mello and Matt crawled into bed that night, none of them could stop smiling. Mello seatled his arm under Matts neck, and Matts arm under his. Mellos other hand went on Matts chest and Matts head rested against Mellos head. This was by far their favorite position to sleep in. They had let it evolve over time as Mellos healing had given him more freedom to move and lean and Matt just didn't care as long as he got to hold his baby thru the night. It was in this position that matt gathered up the courage to whisper to him beloved.

" I have another present for you. " He played softly with Mellos pretty blonde hair.

" Matchstick, im just.. too tired for sex tonight. Can't we just cuddle? "

" Its not sex. " Matt smiled and kissed his forehead. He gently untangled himself from Mello and got out of bed. Mello just sort of half sat up, the blanket covering his waist. Matt secretly thought he looked a bit like a mermaid. Matt opened the nightstand and pulled out a little box with a pretty bow on it. Mello smiled and tilted his head.

" You're so sweet. "

He held his hand out, but Matt shook his head and didn't give it to him. Mello moved closer.

" Matt? " He said softly, not quite understanding why Matt was just standing there, looking like he was gonna either cry or shit his boxers. Mellos eyes widened as he suddenly dropped down on one and looked up at Mello on the bed. Mellos jaw dropped slightly as his brain slowly conected the dotts.

" Mihael Kheel…. You made my life worth living from the age of six, and ever since, i have loved you like no one has ever loved another person in this world. I dont care if i live or die as long as its with you. There arn't enough words in any language to explain how much i love you.."

" No.. " Mello mumbled in absoulute disbelief, but as soon as he saw Matts face drop he quickly added

" No keep going! "

Matt gave a loving smile and slowly opened the little box. A gorgeous silver ring with black diamonds worked into delicate silver sworls rested on a small bit of silk.

" Would you do me the incredible honor of marrying me? "

Mellos eyes filled up with tears and he nodded.

" Yes! Yes of course! " He threw himself aruond Matts neck and cried out in happyness.

Matt grinned and hugged him tightly, brething in his enchanting smell and allowed his own tears to escape. His heart was glowing with happyness. Mello quickly pulled back and held his hand out for Matt to put the ring on his finger. And the way Matt took his hand and kissed his finger first made Mello very sure he had just made the right desicion. Who else was he going to marry but the love of his life. They might just be twenty years old, but Mello knew for a fact that he would want to be with Matt for however long they had left.

Matt got back into bed and wraped his arms around Mellos waist and leaned his forehead against mellos head as they both studdied the beautiful ring on Mellos finger.

" Mail, im so happy… " Mello whispered and burried his face in his neck. They hugger each other tightly, warm skin pressed tightly against each other as they both felt intoxicated with love and utter joy. Matt laid his fiance down on their bed and kissed him lovingly. Mello didn't wait a second to wrap his legs around Matts waist and tangled his fingers in his hair. He kissed up his neck and nibbled on his ear and whispered.

" Im suddenly not too tired for sex "

Matt grinned and kissed him passionatly.

That was the best christmas of their lifes.


End file.
